Chapter 10: The showndown of legends (part 2)
Crumbling Castle After falling to Link, Ganondorf uses the last of his powers to make his castle collapse in hopes to crush Link and Zelda beneath the very stones. Both Link and Zelda must escape if they are to survive. 1. You'll have 3 minutes to escape the falling castle and the escape will not be easy, you'll have to avoid falling, burning rocks throughout this event. Zelda will show you the way to escape, she won't travel too far and wait until you catch up to her. 2. Once you reach the barred doorway, Zelda will use her powers to raise the bars. In the first room, re-stock on Arrows and Magic as you'll need them later. Proceed once you're done. 3. Once you go outside again, mind your jumps so you'll land on the platform below. Proceed to the next room and continue to aovid the falling rocks. 4. In this room, Zelda will be surrounded by a wall of fire and you'll have to do battle with 2 Stalfoes, keep in m ind that one Stalfo will be stunned if defeated meaning it'll revive itself after a while, defeat these Stalfoes quickly and proceed onward. 5. As you make your last strecth in this escape, you'll encounter Re-Deads. Avoid them and proceed to the exit up ahead. Once you make it out of there, you'll see a cutscene where the Castle crumbles to the ground. As you proceed to the remains of the castle, you'll face the final boss. Ganon ''Note: ''During the cutscene where Ganondorf turns into this final boss, you'll see that Ganon has managed to knock the Master Sword out of Link's hand. With that said, the final battle is divided into 2 rounds. '''Description: '''The ultimate form of Ganondorf. He'll use 2 giant sowrds to fight that'll do massive damaged if it lands a successful hit. '''Tactics: '''As stated before, the final battle is divided into 2 rounds. The First being to fight Ganon without the Master Sword. There are 2 phases into fighting Ganon, use Light Arrows to stun him once he lets down his guard (as soon as you come close enough where he can attack you). Then, while he's stunned take out the Megaton Hammer and use it on his tail in the back. If you're good enough, you can hit him a few times before he's goes down. Then, the fires surrounding the battle ground will die down, allowing you to retrieve the Master Sword. The second round is basically like the first, the Master Sword is the only difference as you use that instead of the Megaton Hammer. Make sure you have several bottles full of either Green or Blue Potion to make sure you have enough Magic for this battle. There are also pillars full of items (e.g., Fairies, Large Magic Bottles, Arrows). Once you defeat him a second time, Zelda will use her powers to hold Ganon in place while you strike him for the last time. After this you'll be treated to a nice ending.